Unshackled
by Skovko
Summary: She was kidnapped and tortured for 14 days until she finally gave up and promised to do what the men wanted of her. She's about to unlease hell on earth, but not without one final twist. (Also starring Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Baron Corbin, Drew McIntyre, Shinsuke Nakamura, AJ Styles, Finn Balor and the four horsewomen.)


She sat on the cold floor on her knees. Naked. Battered and bruised. She couldn't take anymore pain. She had held on for 14 days straight. 14 days with these four crazy men. Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Baron Corbin and Drew McIntyre. How they knew each other she didn't know, nor did she care. She had hoped they would accidently kill her, but they knew what they were doing. Drew had even given her a warning before they started torturing her.

_"You'll be surprised how much pain the human body can take without dying."_

They never told her how they knew who she was. It didn't matter. She was there to do one job for them. A job she had refused to do for 14 days. She couldn't take anymore. She had caved in and said she would do it. They had dragged her here, and left her on the floor on her knees while they stood behind her.

"You see them, don't you?" Luke asked.

She looked around at the five shackled beings. Demons. She was the only one in the room that could see them, and the only one in the room that could free them. That was her job. These four men wanted the demons unshackled, so they could control them, and bring havoc everywhere they went.

"I'm not so sure," Karl said.  
"She sees them. She's the last of her kind," Baron said.

Last of her kind. Half human, half demon. Her father was one of the demons. Her mother was a human.

"We know he's not here," Baron seemed to have read her mind.  
"He was shackled by the four horsewomen right after impregnating your mother. He was the last one still free to walk the earth. He's still in the house where he took her," Drew said.

There was so much these men didn't know about the demon world, and she wasn't about to tell them. It was true her father wasn't in this room, but it wasn't true that he took her mother. They had been in love. Her mother had known all along what her father was. She had wanted to create a child with him. The four men behind her didn't seem to understand that demons have feelings too.

"How many are there?" Karl asked.  
"Five," she answered.  
"Tell us their names," Drew said.

He had a book in his hands. A book that had been written by humans through centuries. It contained a lot of information about the different demons. She looked around at the five demons that growled lowly and kept their eyes on her. She knew who they were, and they knew who she was.

"Shinsuke," she said.  
"The creative one. Some of his kills are legendary," Drew said.  
"AJ," she said.  
"The Southern one. It says here he talks funny," Drew said.  
"You talk funny," Luke chuckled.  
"Finn," she said.  
"One of the Irish ones. He's supposedly the worst one of the Irish. We can do a lot of fun things with him," Drew said.  
"Seth," she said.  
"The fast one. I bet his little buddy is there too, isn't he? Who's the last one?" Drew asked.  
"Dean," she answered.  
"Yeah, figures," Drew chuckled. "The crazy one. Seth and Dean were known to run with your father. Guess he sold out when he went after your mother, and left them to be shackled here meanwhile."  
"The four horsewoman worked fast and flawlessly," Karl said.  
"Alright, get to work," Baron said.

She felt a boot in her back, not kicking with a great amount of force, but with enough force for her weak body to tumble forward. She whimpered in pain as she pushed herself back to her knees. She knew this ritual would drain her of her last powers, and maybe even kill her, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted away from these men. She wanted peace.

"Are you sure we can control them?" Karl asked.  
"We got her pendant," Drew held up the chain with the pendant. "Given to her by her father. Or I suppose he gave it to her mother, and she gave it to her. We can control them with this. I got the spell in the book ready to be read out loud. We just need them to be free first."  
"Get a move on!" Baron kicked her back a bit harder.

She went forward again, whimpering again. The pain she was in was too much. The bleeding hadn't stopped for days. She bled from different places on her body, and she wasn't sure if she had internal bleedings as well. She looked around at the five demons, and slowly started chanting in a language that only they understood.

"What is she saying?" Luke whispered.  
"Ssh!" Karl shushed him.

Her powers drained even more. She slid to the side, sitting in an awkward position, trying her best to stay awake until it was done. The shackles finally broke, and the four men behind her stared in shock. The demons were suddenly clear as daylight. She fell down on her back, feeling so dizzy.

She felt someone close to her. Someone was there with her. Two of the five demons from what she could tell. A warm tongue ran up her cheek, gathering her tears.

"She's Roman's daughter, alright," Dean said after tasting her tears.

Another warm tongue ran between her labia, gathering the blood that slowly ran out of her. He crawled up her body, and the brown eyes of Seth settled on hers.

"I can taste him in you," he said.

He placed a hand on her stomach, and snapped his head up in anger. His wild eyes drilled into Baron.

"You defiled and polluted our princess!" He sneered. "Your spawn isn't worthy of being inside her!"

Her hand closed around Seth's wrist, and he looked back down at her.

"Get it out of me," she begged. "Please."  
"I will," he promised.

She screamed as pain tore through her. It was only a matter of a second, and it was just another moment of pain on top of all the others, but her scream still had Seth looking remorseful.

"She's a smart one," AJ tilted his head and looked at Drew. "You're wondering why you can't move or speak, right?"  
"She did two spells at once," Shinsuke grinned.  
"She kept you rooted, and she freed us," Finn said.  
"We're losing her. We need to get her to Roman. His blood will save her," Seth said.  
"Kill the other three," Dean pointed at Baron. "Roman will want that one for himself."

She didn't know what was going on. She heard noises, but since she had taken away the men's ability to speak, their screams of pain would never be heard. She did see Finn standing with three tongues on a string, placing it around his neck as a piece of jewelry.

"Come on, princess," Seth lifted her up. "Time to meet your father."

She heard the loud growl the second Seth carried her into the house. She had never been there before. She had heard tales about it from her mother, but she had never been told where it was.

Seth gently placed her down on the floor, and she turned her head to see the shackled demon. So that was where she got her black hair from. She heard Finn chanting the same spell as she had done. At least a demon could unshackle another demon. She didn't have any strength left to do it again. One of the other demons snapped their fingers, and she heard Baron's voice return.

"No, please!" He cried.

A loud roar filled the air, and she saw how Roman flew away from his spot. Baron's screams of pain filled the air, but it was only for a few seconds, ten max. Roman tore Baron apart in no time, but she couldn't see it from her spot on the floor. And then suddenly he was leaning over her, his dark brown eyes finding her bright blue ones.

"Princess," he cried. "My baby girl."  
"Dad," she whispered.  
"You have your mother's eyes," he said. "I miss her so much. But I have you now."  
"Mom always said you were beautiful," she whispered.  
"You're the beautiful one," he said.

He smiled through his tears, and that only made him more beautiful in her eyes. She tried raising her hand, and he seemed to understand. He grabbed it with both his hands, and brought it to his lips. Shinsuke handed him the pendant that he had taken back from Drew, and Roman placed it in her hand. She seemed to relax a bit when she felt it.

"Scorch the earth," she said. "Wipe it clean of the human race, and let Mother Earth heal again."  
"I will, baby girl, and you'll be right there by my side," he said.

Her shiny eyes seemed to dry out, and even though she stared at him, she seemed to stare at nothing. Her breathing had stopped.

"No!" He screamed.

He scratched his wrist open with his claws, and then did the same to her. He placed their arms together, forcing his blood into her veins.

"Baby girl! Wake up! I demand you to wake up!" He yelled.

He was too late, and he already knew it, but he had to try. He finally collapsed down on her chest, sobbing into her beaten and bloodied skin. He was heartbroken and angry, and there was no one there to take it out on. The four men who had caused this were already dead.

"Roman," Dean said.  
"I'll kill them all!" He snapped his head back up. "I'll fucking kill them all! For my baby girl!"  
"For our princess," AJ nodded.  
"We'll free the others," Shinsuke said.  
"Scorch the earth," Seth nodded too. "We all heard her."


End file.
